Eric Morris
right|300px|thumb|Eric Morris Eric Morris is an actor who has appeared in several films and television series. His credits includes Lawman, Ben Casey, Ma Barker's Killer Brood, Battle Beyond the Stars, Fame and Eye for an Eye, as well as two episodes of the 1960s sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. Filmography * Love Sick Diaries (2008) (post-production) thanks * Love Hollywood Style (2006) * Southside (2003) thanks * Arnold Schwarzenegger: Hollywood Hero (1999) (TV) * Eye for an Eye (1996) * Mirage (1995) * Cipayos (la tercera invasión) (1989) * Wavelength (1983) * Battle Beyond the Stars (1980) * My Friend Needs Killing (1976) * Strategy of Terror (1969) * Ma Barker's Killer Brood (1960) * A Private Affair (1959) * Holiday for Killers (1959) * Monkey on My Back (1957) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Square One TV playing "Chief Wharfinger" in episode: "Episode #2.9" (episode # 2.9) 29 September 1988 * Mathnet playing "Wharfinger" in episode: "The Case of the Great Car Robbery" (episode # 2.2) 1988 * Fame playing "Panel Member" in episode: "Teachers" (episode # 2.5) 28 October 1983 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Hercules" in episode: "Kommandand Schultz" (episode # 6.7) 1 November 1970 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Captain Streicker" in episode: "The Gasoline War" (episode # 5.4) 17 October 1969 * Kraft Suspense Theatre playing "Tippo" in episode: "In Darkness, Waiting: Part 2" (episode # 2.13) 21 January 1965 * Kraft Suspense Theatre playing "Tippo" in episode: "In Darkness, Waiting: Part 1" (episode # 2.12) 14 January 1965 * The New Phil Silvers Show playing "Stanley" (uncredited) in episode: "Leave It to Harry" (episode # 1.19) 1 February 1964 * The New Phil Silvers Show playing "Stanley" (uncredited) in episode: "75 1/2 Trombones" (episode # 1.16) 18 January 1964 * The New Phil Silvers Show playing "Stanley" (uncredited) in episode: "The Little Old Gluemaker, Me! (episode # 1.6) 2 November 1963 * The New Phil Silvers Show playing "Stanley" (uncredited) in episode: "Birthday Boy" (episode # 1.3) 1963 * Dr. Kildare playing "Doctor" (uncredited) in episode: "Johnny Temple" (episode # 1.14) 28 December 1961 * Ben Casey playing "Patient" (uncredited) in episode: "An Expensive Glass of Water" (episode # 1.5) 30 October 1961 * Lawman playing "Joey Young" in episode: "The Young Toughs" (episode # 1.28) 12 April 1959 * The Silent Service playing "Soldier" (uncredited) in episode: "The Loss of the Perch" (episode # 1.38) 1957 * The Silent Service playing "Soldier" (uncredited) in episode: "The Tang's Last Shot" (episode # 1.37) ???? 1957 * The Silent Service playing "Soldier" (uncredited) in episode: "The Seashark Story" (episode # 1.34) 7 November 1957 * The Silent Service playing "Soldier" (uncredited) in episode: "The Nautilus Story" (episode # 1.32) ???? 1957 * The Silent Service playing "Soldier" (uncredited) in episode: "The Starfish Came Home" (episode # 1.30) ???? 1957 * The Silent Service playing "Soldier" (uncredited) in episode: "The Gar Story" (episode # 1.28) ???? 1957 * The Silent Service playing "Soldier" (uncredited) in episode: "The Final War Patrol" (episode # 1.26) ???? 1957 * The Silent Service playing "Soldier" (uncredited) in episode: "The Perch's New Role" (episode # 1.25) ???? 1957 * The Silent Service playing "Soldier" (uncredited) in episode: "The Narwhal's Passenger from Mindanao" (episode # 1.24) ???? 1957 * The Silent Service playing "Soldier" (uncredited) in episode: "The Sea Dragon Story" (episode # 1.23) ???? 1957 * The Silent Service playing "Soldier" (uncredited) in episode: "Cargo for Crevalle" (episode # 1.18) 2 August 1957 * The Silent Service playing "Soldier" (uncredited) in episode: "The Seahorse Story" (episode # 1.16) ???? 1957 * The Silent Service playing "Soldier" (uncredited) in episode: "The Ordeal of S-38" (episode # 1.25) ???? 1957 * The Silent Service playing "Soldier" (uncredited) in episode: "Two Davids & Goliath" (episode # 1.14) ???? 1957 * The Silent Service playing "Soldier" (uncredited) in episode: "The Wahoo Story" (episode # 1.13) ???? 1957 * The Silent Service playing "Soldier" (uncredited) in episode: "Tang vs. Truk" (episode # 1.12) ???? 1957 * The Silent Service playing "Soldier" (uncredited) in episode: "The Tirante Plays a Hunch" (episode # 1.11) 23 May 1957 * The Silent Service playing "Soldier" (uncredited) in episode: "The Spearfish Delivers" (episode # 1.5) 3 May 1957 * The Silent Service playing "Soldier" (uncredited) in episode: "The Sculpin Story" (episode # 1.4) ???? 1957 External links * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Eric Morris at the Internet Movie Database Morris, EricMorris, EricMorris, EricMorris, Eric